


Emergency

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 1 [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, my baby just needed his ollie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Connor and Oliver didn’t break up, after Connor cheated, and now it’s murder night and he needs a hug.





	Emergency

Connor finds himself driving alone, in the dark, with blood on his hands. He’s traumatised. Sam’s dead eyes have done irreversible damage in his brain- like he needs any more trauma. His whole life has been filled with horror, until Oliver came along. They’ve only been together for a few months, but their relationship felt... secure. A relationship that Connor hadn’t had before. Oliver even gave him a key for emergencies. Murdering your boss’ husband counts as an emergency, right?

 _Ding_. The law student’s legs shake like thin branches on a windy night, as he makes his way over to door 303. Once he hears the key click in the lock, relief flows through his veins. Connor slowly shuts the door behind him causing Oliver to stir. “Connor? What are you doing here?” He sits up, rubbing his eyes trying to get to them focus. 

“You gave me the key for emergencies,” The law student whispers throughout the darkness, whilst taking off his coat and shoes. 

“What’s the emergency?”

“I really needed you,” a loud sob escapes from his mouth, he crawls over to Oliver and wraps his arms around his stomach making it easier to press his face into his boyfriend’s shirt. 

The older man watches him break down for the first time in their relationship, and worse than he ever imagined. It’s much more heartbreaking, in reality: Connor struggles to breathe, while letting out every single tear stored in his body, and Oliver runs his fingers through the broken man’s hair, hoping he’ll somehow be able to calm him down. What ever happened to Connor it’s obvious that it’s bad, otherwise he wouldn’t have showed up at 6am looking for comfort. He never likes to show his vulnerability, so him showing this side of him is a big deal. 

The younger man stays in his boyfriend’s arms, until he drifts off to sleep. When his sobbing quietened down and Oliver notices he’s asleep, the older man pulls the duvet over his body and stiffly smiles at the sight of Connor peacefully snoozing like the last hour never happened. 

It broke Oliver’s heart to see him in so much pain, and he doesn’t even know why the law student was in that state. He’ll be waiting for answers, till Connor tells him, but in the meantime Oliver will stay with him and be there for him. 

Because he loves him and won’t let anything bad to happen to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy New Year! Hopefully I’ll have a more consistent upload schedule because I have some good ideas for future fics right now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
